The present invention relates to a laser scanning microscope.
The following represents the prior art.
Handbook of Biological Confocal Microscopy, Second Edition, Plenum Press, New York and London 1995, page 519, FIG. 6: Fiber coupling optics, page 595, FIG. 14: Telecentric system for a plurality of detection beam paths; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,433: Coupling optics for detection beam paths; PA0 DE 4323129 A1, column 6: Confocal apertures which can be centered and varied with respect to diameter; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,528, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,003, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,379, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,484: AOTF; U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,350, EP 283256 A1, WO 90/00754: Fiber connection between laser and scanning unit.